Today, one of the most popular media for learning about people is online social networks. On a social network website, people can post information about themselves. The information can include, for example, hobbies, pictures, links to favorite websites, and writings about places visited. This information can be harvested to understand a person's interests. However, this information may not be sufficient to determine a person's everyday lifestyle. Typically, a person does not post information useful for determining the person's everyday lifestyle, e.g., the person's work, commute, or other daily routines. People generally do not believe that this information is of interest to an audience in a social network and, as a result, do not blog about this information.